


always a bit out of reach

by midnightdrives



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, lots of music references, partially inspired by hades and persephone, sorry for the music lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: “Always wanting something you can’t have, aren’t you?”Sweet Pea is cursed to never forget, while Veronica has no memory of anything.He comes to learn that no matter how close she may be, she will never really be his.





	always a bit out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months now, but I finally finished! This is a result of reading this amazing fan fic by caffinewitchcraft (on Tumblr) and wanting to make my own fic inspired by greek mythology, though not directly about greek mythology. Also didn't mean for it to be a coffee shop au, I just happen to actually work at a coffee shop so I know all that type of shit well. I also apologize for all the music references and such. I didn't mean for it but that is how I make friends! It's partially edited, so please don't kill me. I was just so excited to publish this. I hope you enjoy and please leave nice things in the comments! 
> 
> Also thanks to elegantmoonchild for creating another ship I could write fics for. 
> 
> Warning: I have never seen season 2 (and I don't want to). So all I know about it is stuff from the internet and fan fics. I don't follow canon. It's evil.

Sweet Pea’s curse was his memory.

 

He wasn’t allowed to forget while she continued on not knowing who he was.

 

It was torture, especially as he watched her in the cafeteria, sitting several feet away from him, laughing at something Andrews said.

 

She’s different; time can do that to a person. She dressed in dark colors now, never settling for any pastels. He assumed this was a result of growth, though she may only see it as a preference that doesn’t stem from anything more. 

 

Her laugh was the same though. He remembered a time when that was a sound he often heard. Now it was only an echo in his head from a memory buried deep in the past.

 

“Sweets,” Toni said, snapping Sweet Pea out of his trance. “You still with us?”

 

“Nah, he was staring at the Lodge heiress over there,” Fangs laughed. 

 

Sweet Pea pointed a glare at his friend. “Shut up.”

 

The corner of her lips pull up into a smile. “Always wanting something you can’t have, aren’t you?”

 

He’s heard those words many times before, though never from the same person, but always with the same smug smile. He never learned from them. They never offered him wisdom, they just mocked him.

 

“Yeah, she’s dating that wannabe Ed Sheeran,” Fangs said. 

 

“Plus, a guy with an acoustic guitar and romantic songs is overrated.” Toni added. “She’s not really worth it if her taste is that basic. I say find another girlfriend to steal.”

 

Sweet Pea spared one glance at the Lodge girl before he got up. “I’m gonna head out. I really need a cig right about now.”

 

*

 

_ They were never meant to meet, but the rebellious goddess never did what was expected of her. _

 

_ It was pure chance. She decided to go down to Earth and he decided to come out of the underworld. _

 

_ She was a goddess of light and beauty. He wasn’t even much of a god, just a faithful servant to hell’s ruler. _

 

_ She was the one who decided that he needed to kidnap her, and he was willing to do anything she asked. _

 

_ So he took her away and the gods were mad. _

 

_ That’s when winter happened. _

 

*

 

Veronica worked as a barista at a local coffee shop that just opened at the edge of the north side. It was part of her plan to distance herself from her parents, to save enough untainted money to live on her own once she turned eighteen. 

 

Jughead was the one who told her about the job. Working at Pop’s diner was too common; anyone can find her there, and her parents would immediately know. Here only a few Riverdale High students, like Ethel, came to visit.

 

There she’s also able to pretend to be someone different. She stopped using her parent’s money to buy clothes, instead using some money from her biweekly paychecks to shop at thrift stores. She saw it as a sneak peek to what her life would be like as an independent woman in her twenties. 

 

It also explained her change in wardrobe; where in school she would sport a pair of Louboutin heels and pearls, in the cafe she sported Dr. Martens mary jane shoes and a Françoise Hardy t-shirt she bought from Depop. 

 

She was wiping the tables when she noticed him sitting by the window, staring at his laptop. It caught her off guard, mostly because she always imagined him sitting behind a motorcycle and always having a can of beer in his hand.

 

But there Sweet Pea was, with earplugs on and sipping on an cold brew iced coffee.

 

She glanced at his computer screen and saw he had Spotify open. “I never took you for a shoegaze kind of guy.”

 

Startled, Sweetpea pulled one of the earplugs out of his ears and turned to meet her dark brown eyes. “I’m sorry?”

 

She pointed to his computer. “You’re listening to My Bloody Valentine. That’s like the ultimate shoegaze band.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled. “I just heard of them recently. Jughead keeps playing them.”

 

“Yeah Jughead is a bit pretentious when it comes to his interests,” Veronica smiled. “So far I’m the only one who can keep up with all his references.”

 

“I’ve been really digging all the stuff he’s been playing at the Wyrm. He even sent me a playlist.”

 

Veronica crouched down to get a closer look at the playlist. She felt Sweet Pea tense up beside her. She could understand, this was probably the closest they have ever been. She also realized this was the first conversation she’s had with him. 

 

“Looks like a pretty solid playlist. He even put Slowdive, another shoegaze essential. Looks like you got yourself a nice teacher of taste.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“If you like this, then I highly recommend listening to The Jesus and Mary Chain.”

 

Sweet Pea gave her a questioning look. “That’s not Christian rock, is it?”

 

Veronica laughed. “No, far from it.” 

 

He nodded. “What album should I start with?”

 

“Darklands is a good,” she immediately replied. “That’s my favorite album. They’re not really shoegaze but you can tell they were an influence.”

 

“Alright, I’ll listen to it tonight.”

 

“Great! And then you can come back here and tell me how much you hated it while I make you coffee.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Veronica felt that if she had option, she wouldn’t mind staring at his eyes for the rest of her life. 

 

The thought startled her, especially since this was the first time she ever spoke to him. 

 

“I should get back to work.” she said, her voice low.

 

He nodded slowly. “Ok.”

 

*

 

_ “I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispered, her words barely reaching his ears.  _

 

_ Still, he heard. _

 

_ “We could, if you want,” he pulled her closer. They were lying in his bed, their legs tangled together. They were completely bare beneath the satin blankets, their skin glistening with sweat. _

 

_ She let out a heavy sigh. “They’re eventually going to notice that I’m gone. I don’t know how much time that gives us.” _

 

_ He bit his lips, contemplating on whether he should tell her about the news from the world above. His master said he supported his servant’s union with the goddess, though warned that her absence would bring the gods’ wrath.  _

 

_ “My master has been telling me what has been happening above,” he said slowly. “Humans haven’t been able to farm because white flecks are falling from the sky.” _

 

_ She abruptly sat up, the sheets falling to her waist. Her hair was a mess, yet she still looked like the embodiment of perfection. “But humans need to grow food. The gods are supposed to look after the humans. Why are they letting them suffer?” _

 

_ “So you would return.”  _

 

_ She pursed her lips, eyes looking downward. “This is my father. He’s making them suffer because of me.” _

 

_ He sat up. He reached a hand out and placed it on her head, smoothing out her hair. “Perhaps you should return.” _

 

_ “No!” She reached for his hand and held it close to her chest. “I was miserable there. I was just kept there with no purpose. Our time together has been the first time I ever felt free.” _

 

_ “We can’t be selfish,” he said. _

 

_ “My father can’t make other people suffer as a way to punish me,” she insisted. “He needs to learn that he can’t do things like this just to get his way.” _

 

_ “What are you proposing.” _

 

_ “I can't be the only one tired of my father’s ways. I say we gather some allies” _

 

_ And that was how the war started. _

 

*

 

Against his better judgement, he visited the cafe on a Friday after school.

 

The place was nearly empty and soft French music was playing. She stood by the register sipping on something green. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she wore a black floral romper with short sleeves. 

 

“Hey,” she said once she caught sight of him. Her smile was wide and her eyes were bright. Once again he felt the air shift, every one of his senses focusing on her.

 

“Hey,” he replied. 

 

Veronica placed her cup down. She reached for a card and swiped it on the computer’s reader, which turned it on. “What can I get started for you?”

 

“I’ll have a large cold brew.”

 

“Any milk or sweetners?”

 

“Nope, just black.”

 

Veronica smiled. “You seem like the kind of guy who likes his coffee black.”

 

He found himself smiling. “I would say something like ‘it matches my soul’ or whatever, but that would be lame.”

 

She laughed and nodded. “If you did, we wouldn’t be friends anymore.”

 

He lifted a brow. “We’re friends?”

 

She glanced away from the register and met his eyes. “Well I hope we are.”

 

“We’re not,” he answered. She stared at him with her mouth slightly, taken completely off guard until his shoulders start shaking with laughter. “I’m kidding. I’d be honored to have you as a friend.”

 

Veronica sighed. “What a relief. I was worried the excitement of making friends would all have been a lie.”

 

She went on to make his coffee, which was simply pouring the cold brew in cup with some water and ice. 

 

“Here ya go,” she said once she handed it to him. 

 

“Oh, by the way, I listened to that Jesus and Mary Chain album.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She leaned against the counter. “Did you hate it?”

 

“Nah, I actually liked it.”

 

Her eyes lit up. “That’s great! It’s honestly my comfort album.”

 

“Really? ‘Cause ‘Darklands’ is a very sad song.”

 

“Sure, but it’s very slow and I find the melody very soothing.”

 

“If you guys like Jesus and Mary Chain, you should also check out Galaxie 500” said a voice from behind. Sweet Pea turned around a spotted a ginger haired girl. She was wearing a black, long sleeved turtleneck tucked into plaid pants. “On Fire is a good place to start.”

 

“Another great comfort album!” Veronica exclaimed. She handed Sweet Pea his cold brew, wiping her hands on her apron before she leaned against the counter. “Wow Ethel, I always just imagined you listening to Camera Obscura or Belle and Sebastian.”

 

“I didn’t think you were into dream pop.”

 

“I’m full of surprises,” Veronica laughed. “I did do a cover of ‘Mad World’ by Tears For Fears.” 

 

“Nope,” Sweet Pea interjected. “You did a cover of a cover, and I know this because Jughead told me.”

 

“Only cause Archie picked that version,” Veronica said defensively. She then turned to Ethel. “By the way, he called it ‘that Donnie Darko song.’”

 

Ethel gasped, feigning surprise. “How dare he? How can you be dating such a monster.” 

 

They all talked and laugh, despite the fact that Veronica was supposed to be working. After that, Sweet Pea found himself visiting the coffee shop for next few months, and as a result, his friendship with Veronica grew. 

 

Much to the dismay of Archie, though Veronica never told Sweet Pea that. 

 

*

 

_ It was surprising how many gods and goddesses sided with them. About half of the population who lived in the heavens were fed up with the almighty.  _

 

_ The war lasted for ten years, making the earth and every one who lived on it suffer the longest winter in all of history.   _

 

_ When he asked his goddess if their love was really worth all of this, she insisted that it was. She didn’t want to go back to doing everything her father commanded. She didn’t want to marry the man her father had arranged for her. She didn’t want to go back to her cage. _

 

_ She wanted to stay with him. _

 

_ His master was an ally in their fight, which complicated things with his lover, who always sided with duty rather than what was desired. _

 

_ It was then that the goddess became known as the bearer of winter, because it was she who brought the white storm. _

 

*

 

Sweet Pea was dragged along to Mantel’s party.

 

Fangs said everyone who was cool was going to be there. Toni said Veronica was going to be there.

 

And she was there, because as soon as he passed through the door, he spotted Veronica taking a chug of beer with Betty. The blonde girl looked out of place there. Her hair was down, finally out of its annoying high ponytail. She wasn’t dressed as extravagantly as the raven-haired girl, instead going with a simple black skirt and a pink top. 

 

Sweet Pea remembered a time where she shone brightly among the gods, as though she was the answer to everything that was wrong. He remembered how she would fly into a battlefield and bring justice to where it belonged. She used to look down at every one from a place of high authority. He could tell that she has forgotten the power that she once held, but he could also see that she was slowing remembering. 

 

Even though she was one of the major reasons he and his goddess were separated, he still admired her.

 

Veronica continued to drink throughout the night. About two cans of beer and a double cranberry vodka. Sweet Pea didn’t understand how such a tiny body could handle that much alcohol. She spotted him at some point and waved at him, just as Archie entered the living room and pulled her into his arms.

 

It was a few minutes into the party that Sweet Pea decided he couldn’t spend another second sober. He took a cold can of beer and even took a hit from a joint someone offered. He was desperate to feel light and carefree. 

 

It was almost midnight when Sweet Pea found her all alone.

 

“I’ve had dreams before,” Veronica told him. “I think you were in them.”

 

Sweet Pea felt a shiver go up his spine. “You’re very drunk, Veronica.”

 

They stood a breath away in an empty hallway while everybody was gathered in the living room and outside the house. He couldn’t quite remember how they ended up there alone. The alcohol in his system, mixed with a few inhales of pot, was making everything a bit hazy. He wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. He also wanted to wrap his arms around her small waist and hold on to her, just to make sure she didn’t disappear. 

 

Just so that they were never separated again. 

 

“I always just passed it as dreams,” she continued. “But they always felt familiar, like you.”

 

“Veronica…”

 

“I feel like I’ve met you before. Like I’ve been in this situation before.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled like he heard a child say the most adorable and ridiculous thing. “Now I know you’re really drunk.”

 

“Maybe the alcohol is making me see clearer.”

 

She’s somehow closer than she was before, and it takes all of his willpower not to get even closer. Being far away was never a challenge when he deprived himself of her presence. But now that she’s finally reached out to him, made an attempt to get close to him, he can’t pull away.

 

He doesn’t know how he’s been able to spend centuries without breathing the same air. 

 

She rises up to her toes, leaning closer just to press her lips against his. It was not something special, but the spark that went through them was enough to let them know that there would be nothing else like it. She moved her lips against his, her movements slows, as if testing the waters.

 

Sweet Pea fought for a whole three seconds before he finally gave in, bringing up a hand to cradle her face. 

 

There was no rush in the kiss, as if they had days to explore each other’s taste. 

 

She pulled away after a while. Her glassy dark eyes stared up at him, her mouth slightly open and her breath coming out hard. “I don’t think that’s a kiss I could ever forget, no matter how many lifetimes pass.”

 

“Ronnie?” Andrews’ voice startled the two raven heads. Sweet Pea quickly put distance between them just as Archie entered. 

 

“Archie,” Veronica’s voice turned high pitched, very childish and carefree. “I keep trying to tell Sweet Pea that I’ve had dreams about him but he won’t believe me.”

 

Archie turned to look at Sweet Pea. His body becomes tense. “Why are you here alone with my girlfriend.”

 

“Your girlfriend is very drunk and was stumbling around the house when I found her.” Sweet Pea narrowed her eyes. “Maybe you should stop partying and take her home like a good boyfriend.”

 

Archie glared at him for a moment before taking Veronica’s arm and tugging it around his shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around her hip and helped her out of the house.

 

“Bye, Sweets,” Veronica yelled. “I’ll see you at the coffee shop.”

 

Sweet Pea wasn’t so sure if she would.

 

*

 

_ The war ended the moment the warrior goddess stepped into battle. She went down in history as the goddess who brought spring.  _

 

_ It was she who dragged the goddess back to the heavens, away from her lover, back to her father. _

 

_ She brought much trouble to the world, so much that the goddess and everyone else could not go unpunished. If they no longer wanted to remain gods and stay faithful to their duties, then gods they will no longer be. _

 

_ “I strip you of your grace and curse you with humanity,” he said. “You will suffer a cycle of birth and rebirth, with no knowledge of who you previously were.” _

 

_ Then the almighty turned his attention on him. “For you, I have a much greater curse.” _

 

_ His curse was his memory. _

 

_ He wasn’t allowed to forget while she continued on not knowing who he was. _

 

*

 

“I’m really sorry about what happened that night,” Veronica said. “I know I must have put you in an uncomfortable situation, especially once Archie came.”

 

They were standing outside the coffee shop, both with a cigarette between their fingers. It was during their times hanging out that he discovered her smoking habits. He one day saw her outside with a pack of Turkish Royals, which he remarked were the best kind of cigarettes. So they developed a habit of smoking together whenever he caught her during her breaks. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied before taking an inhale.

 

“But I  _ kissed _ you, Sweets,” Veronica said. “That is something to worry about because I have a boyfriend.”

 

“You know Archie’s your boyfriend, not your husband. You can easily end things without having to sign papers.”

 

Veronica let out a heavy sigh. “But he means so much to me. He’s the only boyfriend I’ve had that lasted this long.”

 

“Then why kiss me? And being drunk is not a good excuse.”

 

Sweet Pea had no time to beat around the bush. In the past centuries, he has had many encounters with Veronica. He’s even gotten to run away with her before they got caught. He was just tired of wanting things he couldn’t have.

 

He knew this time things wouldn’t be any different. 

 

“I can’t explain it,” she said softly. “You just feel familiar. Kind of like deja vu.”

 

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. “Me too.”

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you think we were lovers in a past life?”

 

It was meant to be a joke but he didn’t laugh.

 

Veronica reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. “Shit, I better get back to work.”

 

She let the cigarette fall to the ground and stepped on it, extinguishing the fire. Before she went back inside, she looked back at Sweet Pea. “Anyways, I was drunk. We probably shouldn’t think of it as anything but a drunken mistake.”

 

Sweet Pea stood there a moment after she left. He stared down at the discarded cigarette. It somehow felt like a metaphor for something. 

 

He walked back home with the knowledge that no matter what, Veronica will always be out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not smoke kids! Also shoegaze is a genre (or subgenre?). It came around the late 80s or early 90s. It was coined shoegaze cause the bands who performed that kind of music usually kept staring at their shoes when performing, cause shoegaze is a lot of guitar pedals. 
> 
> Music:  
> 1\. This Is The Last Time by The National  
>  \- I kept listening to this song while I was coming up with the story. I think it fits how Sweet Pea feels about Veronica
> 
> 2\. Venus by Sufjan Stevens, James McAllister, Nico Muhly, and Bryce Dessner  
>  \- fun fact: I first heard of Sufjan in high school when I heard his song "Chicago." It's very good.  
>  \- I think this song is perfect for the flashbacks. this song is very majestic and fairytale-ish
> 
> 3\. This Chain Won't Break by Wild Nothing  
>  \- this song may sound upbeat, but do not be fooled! Also another song I think fits how Sweet Pea feels
> 
> 4\. Once More To See You by Mitski  
>  \- AHHHHH!!!! *CRIES IN THE BATHROOM OF A CAFE*  
>  \- Mitski is the ultimate sad girl so I had to put a song by her. I think this fits how Veronica feels about Sweet Pea in their past
> 
> 5\. Melon Yellow  
>  \- a very good shoegaze band. another essential.   
>  \- fun fact: I had an idea to put a song of theirs in a Falice playlist, but Falice went to high school in '92 and their first album was '94  
>  \- a good tune to listen to and be sad about Veronica and Sweet Pea's romance
> 
> 6\. Pure Romance by Wand  
>  \- fun fact: I have a crush on a guy who works at a record store (a fact everyone knows about me) who I am friends with cause I go there too much. Anyways, this is a band he recommended me one time. There's another band he recommended me that's in my other Sweetvee playlist  
>  \- this is another song I kept listening to while writing this fic. It's very good and I don't think my crush has any influence on whether I like this song or not.


End file.
